Misbehavior and Punishment
by chisoxtam14
Summary: S5 Ep4: What should have happened after the adorable "smack" kiss Anna and Bates shared in Lady Mary's bedroom had they not started in with the mood killing Green talk. Upstairs shenanigans. Started as a fluffy one shot, then was asked to continue it. And it may have gone into smut-ish territory... Special thanks to annambates and a-lady-to-me for their encouragement and praise!
1. Misbehaving

_**A/N:** **spoiler for S5 ep4 nothing major just a little fluffy spoiler. **I just had the need to write this after the adorable *smack* of a kiss they shared on Sunday. And someone (sorry can't remember who) added they needed to have a make-out sesh with Lady Mary interrupting it on a series of caps of the scene… Too adorable. So here's to pretending they didn't start in with the mood killing Green talk. Upstairs shenanigans ensue… ;)_

_I don't own. Or this would have happened._

* * *

><p>She glanced up when a knock came on the door and when she saw the smile of her husband as he strode into the room her breath was taken. It had only been one night but even a minute without him felt a year to her. Their faces held those grand smiles that reached to their eyes, gleaming in a way that was only for each other. His walk towards her demanded her full attention while making her go weak in the knees.<p>

"I wondered if you wanted a hand." There was more cheek than earnest in his voice betraying his true reason for seeking her out in Lady Mary's room, of all places. The knowledge that he just couldn't wait to see her made her blush and stifle a laugh. But trying not to let on how she wanted to be near him just as much as he wanted her presence she tried to maintain a proper tone to her voice.

"Almost done. You can put the cases away though if you don't mind," she had managed but her smile betrayed her.

He was upon her then, reaching for her to put a strong arm about her shoulders and she drew into him. His touch was electric and sent a shiver to her breast. He leaned down and she rose to meet his lips. With a loud smack he pulled his lips away from hers all too soon. She knew where they were and that if Carson had seen even that most innocent of kisses he would have probably fainted dead away, let alone the sultry thoughts she was about to act on. But she didn't care, not one bit. She had spent the night out of his arms and needed them around her now. As he made to turn away her hand, which had been hanging down by his side, caught the edge of his suit coat and she pulled him towards her.

"Anna…" he said warningly but with a mischievous smile on his face. "We're in Lady Mary's bedroom."

"I know and I don't care. I hate being apart from you, no matter how short the time. And I do not think, Mr. Bates, that was nearly enough of a 'welcome back.'" He had no time to protest before her lips crashed upon his and her hands found their way under his suit coat and came to rest massaging low on his back. He groaned at her need for him and made an extremely feeble attempt to warn her off again in the form of nips and whispers against her neck. His hands were grasping high on her ribs, his thumbs feeling the underside of her breasts. As her mouth found his again their bodies turned sharply, their feet tangled causing him to lose his footing and fall heavily on the bed. Shoes, tissue paper and shoe bags went flying off scattering on the floor.

Their lips met once again catching the laughter that threatened to fill the room. She placed a knee on the bed between his legs to leverage herself against him deepening the kiss, her hands snaking around his neck and into his hair. She knew they had to stop, this was quickly getting out of control, but he just tasted so damn good and his moans were doing nothing but flaming the growing fire between them. She pulled away from him slightly, resting her hands on his shoulders and sighed lustfully at his disheveled appearance.

"Now that was a welcome, Mr. Bates. Wouldn't you say so?" she purred. He could only offer her a heavy lidded smile. "Alright then, you've got to get out of here before I forget myself completely."

"You are quite the minx, Mrs. Bates. How am I supposed to go about the evening in the state you've left me in?" They both glanced down and erupted into a fit of giggles.

"We'll figure out a solution together…later. Now kiss me again before I send you on your way." He didn't need to be asked twice and complied instantly. Their tongues met hurriedly and graciously.

"Anna? Anna, I was wondering if…" Lady Mary's voice rang out from the hallway startling the couple. Anna was so surprised she brought her knee up too quickly and effectively kneed her husband in the groin. Bates promptly fell to the floor with a loud thud and a groan as Lady Mary appeared in the room. Anna went rigid at the sight of her employer and turned a furious shade of red. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were as wide as saucers. Mary was speechless but a smile crept up on her face.

"Got it!" Bates exclaimed as the tried to steel himself against the pain and stood quickly as he could, wrenching his bad knee just a bit. He held up a shoe and a fistful of tissue paper trying to make it seem like he'd been gathering the objects off the floor. He held them in front of him, granting him cover from obvious embarrassment, when he gave Lady Mary a bow of the head as a greeting paired with a small but cheeky smirk.

"I…I…um…he was…I mean…" Anna looked to her husband to rescue her but he had turned his back to her pretending to fiddle with the shoe and paper like he was wrapping it back up. She knew he was smiling and fighting a fit of laughter even with his back to her. She wanted nothing more than to smack him square in the face right then. Anna took deep breath to regain control of herself before starting again. "He…Mr. Bates, that is…I asked him to help with the cases." The words came out in an awkward and rushed squeak.

"Yes, I can see how helpful he was being," Lady Mary smirked as she crossed to the room to her vanity, never quite taking her eyes of the couple. Bates took this as his moment and made to quickly grab the cases and exit. She hit his arm when he stood close enough and shot daggers at him with her now stormy blue eyes. He just shrugged and pretended to not know why she was upset; his boyish pout making her smile completely despite her resolve to be furious with him. He glanced over to where Lady Mary was pretending to busy herself and when he thought she wasn't looking he leaned to his wife whispering:

"Don't worry, I expect to be fully punished for this later tonight…" He gave her bottom a light swat before grabbing the cases. The suggestion and the heat of his breath made her tingle as she watched him, not walk, but strut out of the room cases in hand. Unbeknownst to them both Lady Mary had seen the whole thing and was struck by a sense of surprise first which was quickly over taken by a strong feeling of happiness for her maid, her friend. She never knew they had such an adorable side to them. They truly brought out the best in each other. And after all they had been through, a stolen moment was well within their rights, she wouldn't nor couldn't begrudge them. She had never known a couple to deserve any moment of happiness, no matter how small, more than these two.

Anna turned with her head hung in shame to face her employer. "Oh m'lady, I'm so…" Lady Mary reprieved her with a reassuring pat on the arm.

"So much for that practice in controlling yourselves." The lady said with a chuckle. "If it was anyone else but you two…" She gave Anna a last smirk of a smile before leaving the room.

Anna stood there simply dumbfounded. She was embarrassed and yet still heated by the moment. As she finished stowing away the rest of Lady Mary's things she let her mind wander. She was quickly coming up with many _many_ ways to indeed punish and hopefully torture her devilish husband later tonight, alone in their cottage.


	2. Punishment

**A/N: **_Here's the follow up to Misbehaving after some lovely insistence from a few of my dear Tumblr pals. It turned a bit steamier than I had originally planned, which is why I put this under the M, but so far I'm not hearing any complaints. ;) Reviews are appreciated, greatly. _

_Nothing about DA is mine. _

* * *

><p>John Bates passed Lady Mary in the hall of the gallery after he had settled his lordship in for the night. She looked over the balcony for a moment but found she couldn't help but to be curious to meet his gaze. His face was stoic as usual, but as their eyes met his face softened into a cheeky half smirk as he passed her with a bow of his head. She returned his smile with a knowing one of her own. She bit her tongue but found she couldn't hold it. "I'll be sure not to keep Anna too long tonight, Bates." She said with amusement as she reached for the door. "I'm sure you two are…<em>anxious<em> to get home. And I wouldn't want to delay that punishment you're expecting." He was startled by the Lady's frankness and his stoicism broke with a small chuckle tinged with a bit of embarrassment.

"I…um…Goodnight Lady Mary," he smiled at her then genuinely, small but genuine. But still, it was the biggest smile she had ever seen him give to anyone other than his wife and it warmed him to her. They held their gazes for another moment before each nodding in comradery and going their separate ways.

As soon as they were out of the Abbey and engulfed by the darkness in the courtyard Anna Bates slipped her hand out of the crook of her husband's arm and smacked him hard in the shoulder. "Anna! What the…what was that for?!" He rubbed his arm as if it actually hurt and tried to cover his look of surprise with a pout. She looked up at him pursing her lips to keep her smile at bay. She could never resist his pout. Or much else about her husband for that matter… She shook her head and maintained her resolve.

"You know exactly what you did! It was excruciating tending to Lady Mary this evening. I have never been so embarrassed. We could have been sacked!"

"Ah, but we weren't… and it was exciting wasn't it?" He nudged her arm and raised his eyebrows knowingly at her. A smile ghosted her face but she shook it off. He may have been joking about being punished but she had no intention of letting him off as easy as the smack she had given him. Indeed her evening had proven very fruitful in her devious and dare she say, even salacious planning of a night full of punishment for her adorably exasperating husband. He could see she was biting back a smile which only made him smile more. He knew he should be just as embarrassed and ashamed about their moments of misbehavior in the big house- and he would have done anything in his power to keep Anna out of the line of fire if it had come to it- but he knew how much Lady Mary cared for Anna and she hadn't begrudged them their moment-she had proved that much in their meeting upstairs- so why fret on it? Besides it had been _very_ exciting and he was feeling the memories even now.

"Come on, Anna. Wasn't it, love?" He grabbed her hand holding it to his chest and looking at her with sincere but lust filled eyes. Her resolve melted at his handsome face in the moonlight, not to mention the heat coming from his gaze. Even as the smile enveloped her face she still shook her head 'no' refusing to give in fully, not yet.

"No. It was awful! And…and not…not at all wonderful…or…or…oh…" she breathed deep as her eyes closed remembering how incredible it had all indeed felt. He leaned down to her trailing his lips from her cheek to her ear nibbling at her before whispering huskily;

"Or racy? Or…erotic?" He took her earlobe into his mouth and was satisfied-in part-when she moaned. Why and how did he have such power over her? Her insides were turning to mush under his breath on her neck.

"No…mmm…no it most certainly was not either of those things," her words were disagreeing but her tone was agreeing and she was making no effort to pull away. It occurred to her then that she could use his affections to her advantage in her plans for the evening. And with how it was playing out it seemed it would end up win-win for her. She turned to face him, standing on her tiptoes, lifting her face to his. When his lips were just about to greet hers she put a finger to them, stopping him in his tracks.

"Take me home, Mr. Bates. Your punishment awaits." She turned away triumphant at his disappointed huff, taking a few steps before stopping to turn back and offer her hand to him. He took it with a shake of his head and they headed home. He couldn't be sure but he felt like every time he moved to get closer to her she inched away from him. He was sure she wasn't actually cross with him. She had been trying too hard to hide her smiles and she hadn't pulled away from his seeking lips. Just what was she playing at?

As soon as the door clicked shut and the lock was turned behind them he moved to sweep her into his arms but she was too quick and stepped away from his reach with a swish of her skirt. She undid her coat buttons and took off her hat all on her own, something that he usually helped her with taking his leisure at her hair. He would follow pulling her hat pins out by immediately tending to her hair pins, combing her long golden locks through with his hands. The feeling of the silky tresses between his fingers had always been an exhilarating fascination to him, ever since their wedding night when he had finally been privy to see it loose and flowing against her milky bare shoulders. He frowned as he shirked his own coat and sulked into the sitting room.

"Why the frown Mr. Bates?" she asked behind a halted smile. "Why don't you pick us out a book and I'll start the tea." She came back from the kitchen with a spring in her step. She placed a hand on his cheek and he sighed into it, leaning forward in a search for her lips. "I'm just going to get a bit more comfy. Mind the kettle and I'll be down in a minute." She pulled away from him leaving his search unfulfilled once again. He felt himself twitch and respond when he watched her walk away, with a not-so-subtle sway of her hips. She was pulling the pins out of her hair and the gold fell lusciously about her, bouncing as she bounded the stairs. By god, the things just her loose locks did to him, never mind the rest of her perfect body. He thought on her behavior for a moment, she seemed to be reeling him in one second only to cast him back the next. Then her sultry words echoed in his brain and he forgot all about his curiosity; she was going to get 'comfy.' What did that mean? Well, if she was going to get comfy so would he. In anticipation of where he hoped the night was going despite her odd behavior he quickly shed his vest, bracers and tie. He thought for a moment and then proceeded to include his shirt in the pile of clothes.

She heard the whistle of the kettle and waited, smiling when she heard him shuffling about the kitchen to tend to it. She stood in front of the standing mirror in the corner of their bedroom taking in the view of her body. It had taken time but she had completely reclaimed it. It was her own again to do with as she pleased and right now she couldn't wait to use it to deliciously torture her husband. She breathed deep granting herself the courage she needed to go through with this step of her devious plan. With a last look over her shoulder she saw herself walking out of their bedroom naked as the day she was born; save for the light blue garter on her thigh trimmed with white lace.

"I made the mint tea, your favorite. And I think we have a couple of biscuits left." He called out to her from the kitchen as he heard her descend the stairs and head into the sitting room. With her cuppa in one hand and a small plate of biscuits-chocolate, also her favorite- in the other, he went to meet her. The sounds of china breaking as it hit the stone floor and a deep animal groan echoed loudly when he entered the room to the sight of his wife sprawled across the settee completely naked. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders coming to rest upon her pert blushing breasts. The blue silk and lace of the garter still turned him on just as much as the first time he had seen it, their first night in the privacy of their own home. He'd managed to hold on to the cup and didn't even register the slight burn of the hot tea on his skin. It was nothing compared to the burning desire coursing through his veins. With a shaking hand he briskly placed the teacup on the nearest flat surface spilling tea as he took two large strides and reached for her like a man possessed; and indeed he was at the sight of her pale skin looking aglow in the golden light from the oil lamps.

"Mr. Bates! Look at the mess you've made!" Her amusement at how out of sorts she had made her generally composed husband was delighting her to no end, causing her to bite her lip as a wave of guilty pleasure washed over her.

"I'll clean it up later. Anna…" he exhaled her name in a rush of breath. "Oh Anna…you look incredible." He was leaning over her and was just about to cover her with his body when she put her hands up in front of her stopping his motion. She allowed herself the indulgence of feeling his pectorals and his racing heart under her palms.

"You can't let a mess like that lie about, Mr. Bates. Now get on with it. Don't keep me waiting." She smiled innocently at him. "You can't be serious?" He searched her gaze and was surprised when it appeared completely serious, albeit a bit bemused.

"But if I leave it for later you won't have to wait Mrs. Bates."

Thinking he had been clever he leaned into her again and again he was stopped by her hands keeping him at arm's length. He questioned her with desperation in his eyes and she answered him by glancing to the shattered plate and back to him with a raised eyebrow. His head dropped in defeat and he hurried over to the broken dish. Thankfully it was only in a few pieces and he gathered them and the biscuits crumbling them in his strong hands. He practically ran into the kitchen throwing the bits in the general direction of the bin not caring how much actually made it inside. He would clean it all up _after_. He smiled dumbly at the mere thought of 'after' and shivered when his thoughts moved to 'during.'

He rushed back to the sitting room and found her now sitting up, knees to her chest, flipping through the pages of the book he was now too flustered to even remember the name of. The fact that he could no longer see her most sensitive and private of bodily areas only made his want of her grow, figuratively and quite literally as he felt himself already straining against his trousers. He sat next to her and she immediately stretched her legs across his lap. He closed his eyes in anticipation as he reached out to caress her thigh, searching for the strip of blue silk. Instead his palm was met by the leather binding of the novel.

"I love this book. Perfect choice John." She ran her hand against his cheek. "Do start reading. I love the sound of your voice." She was practically purring and John wasn't sure he'd be able to make out a single word on the page.

"Anna…" his voice was lust filled and merely a low rumble. "Hmm? Why aren't you reading?" She was amazed at how calm and collected she was despite her lust growing by the minute through all of this delicious teasing. She could feel his desire against her calf and had to fight her own urges to not take the book from his hands and have her way with him. But he needed to be punished and so far she was sure she was succeeding and so she held her ground.

"Read to me John. Let me hear that beautiful voice of yours. You don't know what it does to me." He groaned at her words and huffed as he opened the book still not quite believing this is what she really wanted at the moment.

"You don't know what you're doing to me." He grumbled under his breath, not meaning for her to hear.

"Oh I think I have some idea husband." She pressed her leg down and drew it slightly back and forth against his arousal. "Now read." She stopped her motion against him and her voice was demanding. He turned to her again to see if she was serious and found she seemed to be, so reluctantly he began to read.

After a few minutes he finally settled into the flow of the words overcoming his initial fluster. He reached out his hand to touch her but she caught it and simply held it for a moment, placing a kiss to his palm before pushing it back to his lap. The novel of choice was rather racy and as it began to heat up he could hear her breath coming quicker. A good sign. He reached for her again and she simply swatted his hand away. He didn't know how she did it. She appeared to be so relaxed, leaning back with her eyes closed yet she was able to intercept every pass he tried to make. So he continued on with his reading hoping the intimate words leaving his lips were putting similar ideas into her head.

She let out a quiet moan at a particular passage and when he looked over he saw her grazing her breast with her the back of her hand. Just a small movement but he felt it largely. She began moving her leg again rubbing him through his trousers.

"Anna!" He could take no more. He tossed the book aside and turned in his seat abruptly to face her. She was surprised but amused by the break in his demeanor. She brought her knees back up against her chest.

"Why did you stop? Things were just getting good…" she smiled at him with a wicked grin.

"Oh I know… but I think, my beautiful wife, that we can use our imaginations from here. Don't you?" He slid his hands up the outside of her thighs to her hips, thankful she didn't stop him this time. She did however, catch his hands in hers ceasing him from making any other moves on her body. She could feel heat just pouring into her from his touch and she knew her own resolve was unraveling nearly as fast as his; time to put the next step into action.

"Yes, I think you're right, enough reading for tonight. Let's go upstairs." She had to cough to cover her stifled laughter as he practically leapt from the settee. He held out his hand to help her up and she took it with a loving smile. She took the lead up the stairs, letting his hands ghost her body but giving him the slip when he tried to further his touches. When they entered the bedroom he made a desperate grab for her and caught her between his strong arms holding her small naked form close to him. She tried to wriggle free but she was no match for his strength and the glorious feeling of being pressed against him. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed small circles into his back. He bent down and began to nibble at her neck. When she didn't protest or try to get him to stop, he moaned against her skin and opened his mouth to trail his tongue along her collarbone. He was hard and hot against her stomach and she felt her knees begin to buckle, nearly collapsing under his ministrations. She took his face in her hands and gasped at how darkened his eyes had become with lust.

"Anna…please…" He was begging for her, pleading for her touch and it caused her to throb and feel moisture collecting between her thighs. His eyes were closed and when he unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation of their kiss she felt a tremble through her entire body. She brushed her lips against his lightly and flicked her tongue out quickly tasting his lips.

"Go and wash up. I'll be waiting…" she pushed him away and wriggled out of his embrace. He was frozen in the spot, arms still held out as if she was in them, lips still puckered as if she was kissing him, but with a look of disbelief on his face. "Don't worry, it'll be worth it…" she moved to the bed, laid down on it and stroked the mattress with her hand.

He was beyond comprehension. This little minx of a wife he had had him so riled up, all the blood had certainly drained from his brain to other parts of his anatomy leaving him unable to think straight. His feet carried him to the washroom though not on sturdy legs as he walked into the door jamb as he passed through. If there was pain he didn't feel it. All he could feel was his need throbbing and pressing firmly against his trousers. He was sure at this point all it was going to take was her breath whispering his name and he would be undone. He quickly shed his shirt and stripped down to his shorts before grabbing a flannel and haphazardly splashing himself with water. The moments apart gave him a bit of clarity and he hurried back to the bedroom to where his wife was surely waiting to ravish him and be ravished in return.

Well, she was in the bed, but in the few minutes he had left her arms she had clad herself in one of her winter nightdresses. High collared, thick and completely covering every inch of her previously and gloriously naked body.

"Anna, what the...I…I thought," his disappointment was more than obvious and she had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing aloud.

"Mr. Bates, do come to bed. It's rather chilly in here without your…heat." Her eyes were oozing with lust and she practically growled her words at him, but yet she had covered herself from him completely. He took a deep breath trying to tame his body resigning himself that it might not actually be happening tonight. He walked slowly to his side of the bed and sat down, not facing her. He didn't want to upset her if she didn't want to make love tonight, but why had she been so tantalizing all evening? So teasing? She had certainly seemed interested. He sighed.

Suddenly, she was grabbing at his shoulders and he was flung down on his back. Before he could react she was on top of him. One leg on either side of him, her core resting just inches from his arousal that hadn't calmed. Before he could speak or react her lips had crashed down upon his and her tongue had thrust into his surprised mouth, hungrily exploring. The kiss was one of the greediest and most passionate they had ever shared as it had been promised and then taken away so many times that evening.

She pulled away from him, leaving them both gasping for breath. She moved quickly lifting herself to pull his shorts down and he helped kicked them off, sighing at the feeling of being unrestrained and free. She ground her hips down on him and he yelped in delightful torture. She writhed upon him for a moment as his hands came up to explore her. She let him get as far as her breasts, just letting him brush her peaked nipples once with his thumbs through the thick fabric before grabbing his wrists and pushing his hands down to his sides. She quickly gathered her nightdress and pulled it up over her head tossing it to the floor. He moaned at the renewed sight of her bare body. Every time she bared herself to him it was like the first time and his hips bucked up against her. He could feel the heat coming from the apex of her thighs and felt her moisture. It was too much, he needed her and he needed her now. His left hand went to her hip as his right made to seek out that wet heat. Again she grabbed his hands stopping his explorations before he had even begun and he groaned at her insistence not to be touched. She pushed his arms down to his sides again flat against the bed then proceeded to gently push his arms under her knees so he was pinned and restrained from touching her.

"Anna…please…I…I need…" She ground her hips as she leaned down into him, her breasts pressing against his chest.

"What? What do you need, John? Tell me."

"I need you. I need to touch you. Feel you, love. All of you. Please, this…this is torture!" He cried out in desperation, eyes clenched shut as he tried not lose himself before he got the chance to join them.

"Torture you say?" her Yorkshire lilt drawing thick and sending tingles through his body.

"Oh god yes…torture…sweet sweet torture. But Anna love, I need you, now. Please...oh christ Anna…please…" His voice was gravel laden and adorably pitiful as he begged; and yet so rough she could feel it vibrate from his body into hers. She stopped her writhing on him and freed his hands from under her and placed his palms onto her breasts. He opened his eyes in wide surprise. She took his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly but quickly.

"Well, husband I'm glad to hear it," she laughed with a triumphant smile on her face.

"You…you're what?" The penny dropped. "Do you mean to tell me this whole evening has just been your revenge for earlier today?" Her smile as a response was a perfect blend of angelic innocence and devilish mischief. He couldn't believe that she could be so salaciously wicked. The realization somehow only making him more turned on. He didn't think he had ever been so hot and hard for her. It was almost painful, the exquisite throbbing he could feel pressing against her. She was kissing his neck as he just lay there flabbergasted.

"Well, husband. I think you've learned your lesson. And I think you've taken it quite well. You deserve a reward." She reached between them taking him in hand and offering a couple of quick strokes before rising up and guiding him into her. They cried out in unison, the combining heat raging through them both. He held her hips down as she started to roll her body. If this was going to last he needed a moment to focus. He leaned up to kiss her sucking away the last traces of mint from their evening tea. When he felt he could move without embarrassing himself, he flipped them over so he was covering her and cautiously began thrusting into her. He sucked and licked at every inch of skin he could bring his lips to as she brought her knees up digging her heels into the backs of his thighs and scrapping her nails down his back, likely leaving marks but causing him to drive harder and deeper into her.

It was wild and passionate, a change from their usual slow and sensual love making. The slow burning and long drawn out intensity of the evening, starting hours ago with their stolen moments in Lady Mary's bedroom, had built up such anticipation, greed and lust between them they were both rushing to find the end and neither minded. He sought out her swollen bundle of nerves massaging and rubbing shamelessly until he had brought her to her peak, once…twice. Then he drew out the third high so he could join her in heaven. They crashed back down to earth collapsing into sweaty gasping heaps in each other's arms. They blindly sought each other's mouths, tongues meeting languidly. He burrowed his head into her neck licking up a drop of sweat feeling her moan vibrate his lips.

"If this is your idea of punishment Mrs. Bates," his voice raw with exertion, "then consider me a glutton for it."


End file.
